


u got it bad

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There’s only one thing Tegoshi wants for his birthday… well, seven things at one time.





	u got it bad

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The sounds of harsh breathing and bass thumping in the distance greet Tegoshi’s ears as he strains to see through the blindfold that denies him. He knows who they are, where he is, and what’s going to happen. He asked for it; this is what he wanted. All as one, the ultimate definition of member love.

Predictably, Koyama is the first to touch him. Tegoshi can tell by the nurturing fingers that gently pull off his shirt, that hold onto his wrists while someone else cuffs them together. Tegoshi smiles at the recognition; he didn’t think Uchi would make it.

A pair of lips press against his, unsure at first but then demanding, and it isn’t until the other lets out a low groan that Tegoshi identifies him as Shige. He kisses back heatedly, teasingly, leading Shige to lose whatever composure he had as he devours Tegoshi and has to be pulled away, most likely by Koyama.

His pants are pulled down, his erection immediately grasped by two hands. Tegoshi doesn’t know who they are and doesn’t care, just arches his back and moans as he rolls his hips towards the touch. It’s expected when he’s held down by strong hands but he whines anyway, fighting as much as he can with no prevail.

“Be a good boy, Tego-rin,” Koyama whispers in his ear, “and we’ll let you come.”

There are fingers between his legs, exploring and teasing and doing everything _but_ what they should be doing, what Tegoshi needs them to do. “Please,” he mumbles. He’s not normally one to beg but desperate situations call for desperate measures; he’s wanted this for _so long_ , dreamed about it so many times that right now he’ll do anything to make sure that it happens.

He can tell it’s Yamapi by the confidence, the way he doesn’t hesitate and prepares him thoroughly, stretching and stroking until he’s satisfied that Tegoshi is ready.

“Leader goes first, huh?” Tegoshi says with a smile. “I wanna see.”

Surprisingly, the blindfold is pulled off to reveal Yamapi hovering over him, his hair in his face and a doting look in his eyes as he leans down to kiss Tegoshi lightly on the lips. “Sing for me, Bambina.”

Taking his bottom lip in his teeth, he rocks his hips purposefully and buries himself inside Tegoshi, hissing at the impact. Tegoshi cries out and it’s like fuel to Yamapi, whose rhythm is decided by the force and pitch of Tegoshi’s noises. His hair is pushed out of his face and he glances over though hazy vision to see Koyama watching intently, Shige directly behind him with his mouth latched to Koyama’s neck.

Then he’s blindsided by a kiss and instantly knows it’s Massu, the ferocity mixed with attentiveness like Tegoshi’s mouth is a sundae of which Massu wants to lick every last drop. He swallows all of Tegoshi’s moans until he too is pulled away, by Yamapi who takes his place in order for Tegoshi to continue his vocalizing unaltered.

Lips on his ear, Uchi’s, tongue and teeth gently flicking and nibbling until Tegoshi’s pushing back against Yamapi, feeling the latter deep inside him and throbbing with every contraction of Tegoshi’s muscles around him. His eyes flutter open long enough to see Yamapi and Massu kissing, sloppily, Yamapi’s grunts more visible than audible as he’s more focused on thrusting in and out of Tegoshi than any kissing etiquette.

Yamapi’s head falls back as he groans loudly, reminding Tegoshi of a roaring lion as he snaps his hips a few more times and stills. Instantly he falls to the side and against Koyama, who’s halfway in Shige’s lap and all the way in Shige’s mouth with their hands curled around each other and stroking intently.

Tegoshi watches them as Massu crawls between his legs, cleaning up after Yamapi with his tongue and paying special attention to the stretched rim. It makes Tegoshi throw his head back and moan loudly, looking up into the mischievous eyes of Uchi as the latter leans down for an upside-down kiss.

Uchi’s hands slide around his neck, gently crossing over his throat and continuing down his chest as far as he can reach as he licks his way into Tegoshi’s mouth. Between that and Massu’s endeavors, Tegoshi barely processes Yamapi’s deep whisper to Koyama and Shige: “Do it on his face.”

Carefully the inseparable two maneuver themselves across Tegoshi’s chest, gasping and groaning into each other’s mouths as they manage to bump Tegoshi’s chin.

“Be right back,” Uchi mutters against Tegoshi’s lips, and honestly Tegoshi doesn’t care that much because now he can lean forward and try to taste either Koyama or Shige, whichever one he reaches first.

He doesn’t get either, although both are close to finishing by the way Shige’s face is flushing and Koyama’s breathing too hard to kiss properly. They look beautiful together, pressing so close against each other that it’s like they’re trying to mold into one person, and their mutual noises sound more harmonious than anything they’ve ever sung together.

“They’re hot aren’t they,” and Tegoshi jerks his hips upwards towards nothing, instantly recognizing the voice but not understanding how he’s hearing it in this place and time.

“You sound hot too,” Kusano goes on, exhaling sharply in a way that implied that he was not exactly keeping his hands to himself. “I wish I could be there so I could have my way with you too.”

Tegoshi feels the phone next to his ear and it all makes sense. He stretches his bound wrists until he bumps into Uchi’s knees, desperate for something to touch to show his appreciation because now all eight of them are together, just like he wanted.

Koyama comes first, setting off Shige, both of them spurting on Tegoshi’s lips, through which his tongue automatically appears to lap it up. He tastes them both, licking his lips while Uchi leans down to get the rest. Kusano’s quick breathing in the phone is intoxicating, the soft moans that Tegoshi would have never associated with this person who’s always been loud.

“Kusacchi,” Tegoshi manages to say. “Louder.”

Kusano chuckles, his low growl becoming more amplified as he evidently moves the phone closer. “You want me to fuck you audibly?”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi replies distractedly, because now Massu’s pushing apart his thighs and slipping inside. “ _Oh_.”

Massu grunts and leans down to cover Tegoshi’s body with his, pressing his lips to Tegoshi’s collarbone and leaning towards the phone. “Hi, Kusano!” he says brightly, followed by a hiss as he eases his way through the muscles he just relaxed.

“Ah, Massu,” Kusano says. “I bet he’s good.”

“He is,” Tegoshi breathes, struggling in his binds as he rolls his hips to meet Massu’s slow, deep thrusts. “He’s really good.”

Kusano exhales forcibly. “I’m better.”

Tegoshi doesn’t deny that, but someone has flicked their tongue against the head of his neglected cock and all he can do is moan.

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Kusano says.

The noises get higher in pitch as Massu uses his teeth, actively biting Tegoshi’s skin as he speeds up.

“Masuda,” Yamapi says lazily. “Tegoshi is not to be eaten.”

Kusano laughs. “He lies. I would totally eat you up.”

“Oh yeah?” Tegoshi prods, his voice strained.

Massu thrusts rather roughly, an undeniable plea for Tegoshi to pay attention to him and not Kusano, but Tegoshi can’t answer it because Kusano has lowered his voice into full sex mode.

“I bet nobody is touching you, huh?” Kusano purrs. “I’ve wanted to for years. I wonder what you would taste like. If I were there, you wouldn’t be able to _think_ I’d be sucking you off so hard.”

Tegoshi’s body trembles, his moan strangled while Massu feels the effects and pushes harder. He wants to be touched, just a little friction, but he knows he can’t have any yet because there are still two more.

He screams when Massu bites down and groans, shuddering on top of him while Tegoshi tightens from the sharp pain to his collarbone.

“Out of the way, Buta,” and Massu’s pushed aside, landing safely in Yamapi’s arms as Tegoshi’s entire body is claimed possessively.

“Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi says happily, using the last of his energy to smile.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Ryo hisses, leaning down to kiss along Tegoshi’s jaw in direct contrast to his tone. “Letting these imbeciles touch you like they have a right.”

“Tell him to shut the fuck up,” Kusano says breathlessly.

“Kusacchi says shut the fuck up,” Tegoshi relays.

Ryo pushes ‘end’ on the phone and throws it back to Uchi, who hits redial and mumbles something about Ryo being a jerkoff. Tegoshi’s not really paying attention because now Ryo’s inside him, moving slowly while breathing roughly against Tegoshi’s chest.

“Turn over for me,” Ryo whispers, pulling out long enough to grab onto Tegoshi’s hips and guide him.

Tegoshi lets him, because it’s Ryo and because it feels better this way. Ryo hits something inside him and groans into his ear, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace as he gradually rolls his hips.

His eyes squeezed shut, Tegoshi barely notices Uchi scooting underneath him and reaching up for his shoulders, pulling him down until their lips meet again. Ryo speeds up, extending his arms to include Uchi while the latter is whispering everything that’s happening into the phone.

“Yeah, we’re both going to fuck him now,” Uchi says, and Tegoshi’s eyes roll back into his head as he feels the head of Uchi’s cock poke against where he’s joined with Ryo.

Immediately Koyama is at his side. “It’s okay,” he’s saying. “Just relax.”

Tegoshi’s wrists are still cuffed, resting behind Uchi’s head. He’s close enough to hear Kusano, who has stopped talking in favor of some shrill moaning, and Tegoshi strains to get closer to the phone for some type of distraction from what’s happening between his legs.

Uchi manages to fit and Ryo’s choking on his breath, barely moving and sounding like he’s about to come. He clutches onto Tegoshi, who’s crying out into Uchi’s mouth and therefore the phone too. Uchi’s lips are parted with no sound coming out, jerkily thrusting upwards and carrying the rhythm by himself.

“Fuck,” Ryo gasps, following by a long series of moans that lead up to him pulsing alongside Uchi and falling out.

Uchi doubles his speed, grabbing onto Tegoshi’s hips and pounding up into him, his moans sounding like an afterthought as the phone just lies on the ground next to them. Tegoshi hears a loud wail from the other end of the line and knows that Kusano finished, nudges the phone to Koyama and Shige who are half awake and watching the remaining two.

“ _Uchi_ ,” Tegoshi whines, pulling Uchi’s lip out of his teeth when he tries to bite it. “I wanna come.”

It’s not Uchi but Yamapi who reaches for him, pulls him up so that he’s riding Uchi and crawls between them, looking up at him through his bangs as he slowly sucks Tegoshi’s cock past his lips. Tegoshi immediately takes over, rocking forward into Yamapi’s mouth and back onto Uchi’s cock. His cuffed hands find Yamapi’s hair, grateful for something to touch as his head falls back and he feels himself finally nearing release.

Yamapi grabs him then, hands firmly on his hips and guiding him until he’s crying out and shooting down Yamapi’s throat. Simultaneously, Uchi lets out a high-pitched moan and buries himself deep inside Tegoshi one last time.

Tegoshi feels like he could pass out, thinks that maybe he just might as he’s scooped up into strong arms and gently cleaned up. “You did well,” Yamapi tells him with a kiss to the cheek before he’s passed to someone else.

“Next year,” Shige says exasperatedly, “can you pick something less exhausting for your birthday?”

Yawning, Tegoshi curls up into Ryo’s lap and feels a bundle of love from every single one of his bandmates.

“Attention whore,” Ryo says affectionately, and Tegoshi just smiles because it’s true.


End file.
